Firewalk with Me
by V-San
Summary: Sequel to 'You Are Here': Being in a relationship is a new experience for both Ami and Rei, but they'll manage...with some help from their friends?


_Firewalk with Me_

Rei sighed, glancing behind her at the large building that served as one of the most well established cram schools in Tokyo. Currently, she was waiting for Ami. Both their respective schools were too far apart from each other to make the typical gesture of waiting outside the gates at the end of the school day possible, so they had agreed that on days when Ami had cram school, Rei would wait for her then instead.

Of course, when the miko had initially suggested it, Ami had missed the point entirely, noting that it would inconvenience Rei to wait so long before going home herself. Rei had smiled then, explaining that she just wanted a chance to be with her, and what better way than walk her girlfriend home? She recalled Ami's vivid blush as her misunderstanding was made clear, but Rei had known better than to tease. She was just as new as Ami at the business of relationships and she didn't doubt she'd slip up in the same manner sooner or later.

It went unspoken, yet still acknowledged between the both of them that another reason not to simply wait after school like most couples was to avoid any questions from either Usagi or Makoto. This brought on a frown from the miko as she contemplated the situation. She wasn't unused to keeping secrets, far from it, but it still made her uneasy. Or rather, the nagging feeling that there was no way she and Ami could keep this secret forever was what made her uneasy.

Speaking of which…Rei broke away from her thoughts as she noticed a few students her age dressed in uniform passing her by. It seemed that lessons had finished for the day. Turning to scan the crowd, she caught sight of Ami and raised her hand to catch her attention. The small wave and quick smile she got in return was enough to send a familiar warmth spreading through her, as though she had begun to drink a cup of hot tea. It was moments like this, clichéd little things like meeting Ami's eyes across a crowd of people, that Rei was quickly beginning to realize she lived for, the brilliant yet simple feeling of loving and being loved in return. That Ami was one of the kindest and most loyal people she'd ever known (and most beautiful, but that was said in private company) certainly didn't hurt.

Smirking a little at her own impatience, she made her way over to Ami, intercepting her path and drawing her in so they were walking side by side. Their hands found each other's reflexively and just like every other time they had held hands, both girls felt more secure in the affection they found there.

"How was cram school today?"

Ami hummed at the question, smiling as she answered, "It was fine thank you. We have a test coming up soon so today's session was mostly a material review."

The pair continued on wordlessly towards the centre of the city. Rei watched as Ami ducked her head slightly and flickered her eyes in her general direction. She'd noticed a while ago that this action was a tic of Ami's indicating that she wanted to ask something but wasn't quite sure of the best way to ask without causing upset. Secretly, Rei found this rather adorable. Never once since they'd begun their relationship had Ami managed to offend her with any request she had made.

Squeezing the other girl's hand, she smiled indulgently and nodded, "just say what's on your mind love."

Blushing at the term of endearment, Ami nodded and spoke up.

"Ah, well there's a girl in my cram class, Michiko-san, and I overheard her telling her friend about her new boyfriend."

Rei nodded, wondering where this was going.

"And it made me start to think about us. That is, how I'd like to tell people, Usagi-chan and Makoto-chan that is, about…us."

Rei stopped abruptly as she heard Ami's words, causing a quick jerk of their interlinked hands as Ami tried to continue onwards.

"Rei-chan?"

As she noted the concerned tone of her girlfriend, Rei forced herself to think quickly about the situation. The earlier unease that she had pondered upon whilst waiting came back full force as she was forced to consider the issue in a much more immediate way. The thought of telling anyone about this relationship made her more nervous than she cared to admit…but would telling Ami that send the wrong message?

She never wanted Ami to even consider the notion that she was in any way ashamed of what they shared, but at the same time, the idea of telling people that she was in love…didn't that suggest dependence on another person? And perhaps it was pure stubbornness, but Rei was still determined to be seen as strong by those around her.

'_But mama always used to say that love is about making yourself vulnerable to being loved in return. And I don't think it's just about what I want anymore, there are two hearts in a relationship after all.'_

Taking a breath, Rei nodded once and met Ami's worried gaze.

"Alright."

"A-alright?"

Ami couldn't help but wonder at Rei's quick decision about her proposition. She knew that her girlfriend was a private sort of person and she wondered, not for the first time, if Rei was just agreeing with what she wanted so as not to make her feel bad.

She stepped back towards her and searched her expression for any hint that she might just be masking her feelings, and while there was anxiety in Rei's eyes that Ami didn't doubt was mirrored in her own, there was no uncertainty, only assurance. It made her happy, to know that Rei was willing to do this not just because of what she wanted, but because Rei herself wanted it on some level.

"Yes," Rei nodded again, more firmly this time, and squeezed Ami's hand to prove that she was okay, "now come on. I'll bet we can find those two at the Crown."

They made their way to the center of the city, resuming the journey towards their regular afterschool hangout. They reached their destination far sooner than either of them would have liked, but as they met each other's eyes at the doors, they knew there was no way to turn back. Both nodded to Motoki as they entered, but sped up their pace to avoid being drawn into conversation. Neither wanted to lose their nerve so soon after acquiring it.

Finally, the only thing that stood in their way was the unassuming door to the Senshi's karaoke room. Neither girl believed they had seen anything so intimidating in their lives, even counting the large number of youma they had defeated.

"Well, here we go." Rei said, placing her hand on the door handle.

There was about a three second pause before Ami realized that was apparently all the action Rei was going to take.

"Ne, Rei-chan, I think you need to um- turn and push?"

"I know. But I'm so nervous, I can't actually remember how to do that," the other girl admitted.

"Ah," Ami clasped her hand over Rei's and gripped the handle with her, "together then?"

Both nodded, turning the handle and walking in before they could think about it too much.

"Ami-chan! Rei-chan!"

Being greeted by a cheerful Usagi was both pleasant and heart-pounding. She seemed totally oblivious to any worried expressions on the girls' faces, waving happily with her natural exuberance, practically bouncing in her seat as the two advanced down the stairs to the small table in the middle of the room.

Makoto lounged in a chair next to Usagi, reading over what seemed to be a textbook. She seemed happy for the distraction as she looked up; eyes warm as she raised her hand in greeting.

"Yo."

Ami felt like she was going to choke, even a simple 'hello' back to Makoto seemed like way too much. There was a slight squeeze from Rei's hand (which she hadn't realized she'd kept a tight grip on, even after the door handle was turned) and she was being guided gently towards one of the chairs to sit.

"Japanese history?" Rei inquired as she took a chair, nodding towards Makoto's book.

"Ah, yeah…we have a test coming up for it soon, so-"

"Ami-chan, guess what, guess what?" Usagi gushed, distracting Ami from the study talk to her left, "remember that contest I never got to take part in, the 'Aino Minako Mascot Character' dress-up? Well I heard a rumour at school today that maybe there's going to be another one some time this year! Wouldn't that be great? I could dress up this time without worrying about homework or the Dark Kingdom."

There was another light squeeze to her hand as Ami smiled back at Usagi's excitement.

"Hmm, that would be nice if you got the chance to enter again. But you should make sure you keep up with your studies too."

Usagi's smile turned into a mock pout, "but it's boring! I can study some other time, when there aren't really important things going on."

"Usagi…" Ami couldn't help the light giggle that came at her friend's words. She really was hopeless sometimes.

"Say, Ami-chan…is there something on your mind?"

"Eh?"

"You seem a little…tense?" Usagi frowned, concern in her eyes as she looked Ami up and down, "did you not do so well on a test?"

"Well actually, I have something to tell you. Rei-chan too."

Rei flinched violently beside her, her conversation with Makoto stalling to a stop as she caught what Ami said, but she didn't resist as Ami tentatively stood and slowly rose alongside her.

Usagi's concern washed into all out worry as she looked at her friends standing so nervously before her. She swapped glances with Makoto, who also seemed to share her concern and confusion.

"The thing is…" Ami started, voice trailing off almost as quickly as it had risen.

Rei bit the bullet.

"AmiandIareseeingeachother."

There was long pause as every eye in the room settled onto her; Ami looked particularly startled at what she had blurted out. Just when she was prepared to drop it and run-

"Can you say that again?" Makoto asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Ami and I," Rei said slowly, meeting Makoto's eyes, "are seeing each other."

"Huh."

Makoto sat back heavily in her chair, eyes locked forwards. Beside her, Usagi was whipping her head back and forth between her and where Ami and Rei still stood.

"You mean like, you see her for tutoring?" Usagi asked, expression all confusion.

"No," Ami said, "w-what she means is that we're seeing each other in a romantic capacity. As girlfriends."

Usagi's eyes widened, then travelled down to the pair's still interlocked hands. Ami and Rei watched as something seemed to click into place. They barely had time to take a breath before-

"That's wonderful!"

Usagi was up like a coiled spring, bounding straight into them for a hug. They both staggered back from the sudden impact, but couldn't even contemplate falling backwards as Usagi's arms pulled them towards her tiny form. She began to hop up and down as she held them, cheering with delight.

"That's so sweet! I had no idea! Have you kissed yet? Gone on a date? Hey, you could come on double dates with Mamo-chan and me!"

Usagi's babbled questions broke whatever nerves still gripped the pair after their announcement and they found themselves relaxing into smiles as they listened to the pleased chatter from their friend.

"Usagi."

Makoto had risen at some point during the rush and was stood beside them, hand placed gently on Usagi's shoulder to calm her.

"Let them breathe hmm?"

"Sorry Mako-chan, but this is too exciting! Two of my friends are in love!"

Usagi did relent though, drawing back and clapping delightedly as Ami and Rei straightened themselves back up. But holding back just wasn't in her nature, and she soon darted forwards and grabbed Ami's free hand, pulling her towards the far end of the room.

"Now tell me everything Ami-chan, every last detail!"

"Ah, but…Rei-chan.." Ami protested lightly, looking back towards where Rei and Makoto still stood as her hand was separated from Rei's.

"Don't worry Ami," Makoto chuckled as she saw Ami pulled along, "I actually need to borrow her for a moment, so you just sit tight okay?"

"Huh?"

Rei was quickly marched from the room by Makoto's strong arms on her back, and though she protested the words were soundly ignored as the taller girl led her through the building and back outside. Motoki spared them a confused glance as they passed him by at the front desk, but otherwise made no attempt to cease Mokoto's herding.

She didn't take her hands from Rei's shoulder blades until they were stood several shops down from the main entrance to the Crown, but when she did, Rei instantly whirled to face her, eyes alight.

"Mind telling me why you just frog-marched me out here?"

"Yup. You and I need to have a discussion," Makoto said, meeting Rei's eyes coolly.

"About?"

"Ami."

Rei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't know what you think-"

"She's a really good friend of mine," Makoto started, shutting Rei down almost instantly, "and she's helped me with a lot of things.

"So as her friend, I can guarantee that if you're cruel with her heart, you'll have a pretty dangerous person to deal with."

"You?" Rei challenged.

"Nope, Usagi-chan. You know how much she hates to see her friends upset, she'd guilt-trip you for months afterwards. You're my friend too Rei, so I figured I'd warn you."

"Thanks," Rei said, not looking at all like she meant it, "but I'd watch it if I were you. The suggestion that I'd even think of hurting Ami is insulting, and if you're going to insult me then you'll be the one dealing with a dangerous situation."

"From you?" Makoto said, almost tauntingly.

"Nope, from Ami. You know how she gets when her friends fight, she'd be sad for months afterwards, and then I'd have to put a curse on you for upsetting my girlfriend."

There was a moment, both girls stood with their gazes pinned to the other, neither backing down as the tension between them began to crackle dangerously.

"Good answer," Makoto grinned, clapping Rei on the back. The miko smirked up at her friend, all signs of hostility dropped as she returned the gesture with a friendly bump of her fist to Makoto's arm. The two laughed, imagining how a double-team attack of pouting from Ami and Usagi would look.

Shoulder to shoulder, they headed back towards the Crown.

* * *

"So how long have you and Rei-chan been dating?"

They were perched on the edge of the stage, Usagi leaning eagerly forwards like she expected Ami to impart some great secret. Personally, Ami hoped Rei and Makoto hurried back soon. This line of conversation had far too much potential for embarrassment.

"Well not that long," she admitted, "only for a few weeks. We've not actually gone on a real date yet ether."

Instead of looking pleased at her answer, Usagi instead looked rather distressed, grasping Ami's hands as though she were ill.

"Not even one date? Not to the park? Or the movies?"

"No, we've both been quite busy with-"

"Unacceptable!"

Usagi's eyes quickly became her world as the other girl's stricken face was shoved up to her own, eyes watering.

"You have to make time! Because you never know how much time you'll really have! One of you could move away, or study abroad, or something might happen with the Dark Kingdom, or-"

"Usagi," despite herself, Ami couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend. Her concern really was touching, even if it was a little exaggerated.

"We'll be fine, don't worry. We want to go slowly, we're both a little new at this really and it'll be better than getting ahead of ourselves and making it uncomfortable. Rei-chan's already told me she'll support any decisions I'll make in regards to my studies, and neither of us want to move away for the moment."

"But what about the Dark Kingdom?" Usagi asked, not to be deterred, "One of you might get hurt, or get taken away. Something like that would just be too cruel."

This time, Ami didn't even have a chance to attempt to comfort the other girl, quick as a spark Usagi was stood up on the stage looking determinedly down at Ami as she spoke.

"I definitely, _definitely_ won't let that happen! As a soldier for love and justice I won't let the Dark Kingdom extinguish your romance. I'll punish anyone who tries to interfere!"

"As long as you do it quietly."

Both girls looked towards the doorway, Rei and Makoto walked through looking much happier than when they'd left.

"I mean it Rei-chan!" Usagi declared, "I'll defend your love in the name of the moon."

"I don't think the enemy is going to concern itself with our love life," Rei said as she sat herself down next to Ami. Behind them, Makoto perched o the edge of the table, laughing at the conversation. This however, was the wrong thing to do. Usagi zeroed in on the taller girl and began pestering her.

"You too! You have to help me guard their love from evil."

As the conversation behind them quickly devolved into a light-hearted argument, Ami took a moment to watch her girlfriend while she observed the other two. She was sniggering at Makoto's increasing helplessness when faced with Usagi on a mission and the expression was so unlike the sullen, hostile girl she'd first met. She was glad to have played a part in that change.

Acting without a second-guess, she leaned to the right and rested herself against Rei's side, smiling contentedly as she was pulled closer by Rei's arm around her waist.

"So Usagi's our love bodyguard, should I be worried?"

In front of them, Usagi was trying to prompt Makoto into joining her newly made 'true-love's defender' pose. It seemed to be working.

"No. No worries at all."

* * *

_A.N. Has it really been almost three years since I wrote _You Are Here_? Wow. You know, I actually started working on this about a month after I wrote that, but since I entered university at about the same time as when I wrote _You Are Here_...well it's a big time consumer is all I can say. My apologies for anyone who was expecting a sequel, at least there's one here now?_

_You know one big thing that confuses me about PGSM I never noticed three years ago? Honorifics. All the -chans and -sans and whatnot, everyone's really inconsistant with them. Usagi and Ami seem to stick with -chan as a standard, but Rei and Mako really are confusing with them. Mako only seems to use -chan for Usagi and nothing for anyone else and Rei doesn't seem to give anyone anything exceppt on odd occasions...so if there's an incorrect usage of one in here, I can only offer my confusion._

_There is a second chapter planned for this at some point, as you'll notice there's still a Senshi yet to find out about Rei and Ami. Hopefully, it'll take a shorter amount of time than three years to write, look forward to it!_

_Hope you lked it~_


End file.
